


Infinitesimally Small

by Norachandrabbles (orphan_account)



Series: KuroDai Week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, I'ma educate you, KuroDai Week, M/M, Physics, nah, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Norachandrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo walks towards the inevitable, thinking everything in life is perfectly predictable. Realizes that miscalculations are a part of our lives.</p><p>Day 1 : First Meeting / <strike>Captaincy</strike></p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinitesimally Small

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [Tumblr](http://allthefujoshiunite.tumblr.com/), if anybody wants to be friends or would like to suggest/request something!

There are times when Kuroo hopes staring intently at the screen may change things magically and make it all okay for him. He soon realizes there's no escaping. He always avoided confronting his _physics-phobia_ but in order to graduate, he needs to take and pass this class, plus its laboratory this term. Just like chemistry or economy, physics is also mandatory for every engineering student in the school. He reaches for his coffee mug and takes a sip of air, only to notice it's empty. 

"Even my coffee lets me down in the most crucial moment!" He lets out a dejected groan and gets up on his feet. He needs to enroll to these classes today but his finger just doesn't click at the "Save and Continue" button. He needs a close friend's support now and he knows the best person for this.

"Tsukkiii, help me I'm doomed!!!"

"How about asking if I'm available first? Where are your manners, Tetsu?" Tsukishima doesn't miss his chance to sigh into h,s phone's receiver and let the other know he's terribly annoyed. 

"Okay okay, I'm sorry your highness, is it possible for me to consult you about a matter I'm encountering problems with?" Kuroo chuckles. Even though his friend snaps at him one way or another, he always manages to put Kuroo in the right track. 

"If it won't take too long. Kou is here and we were about to head out and catch a movie." Tsukki answers while Bokuto affectionately cheers at the background.

"Heeeeyyy broo! I missed yoouu, where are-" 

"Kou!" Tsukishima interrupts firmly. "Please go dress up, otherwise we'll be late." Kuroo can hear him growling in dissatisfaction.

"Yeah, " Tsukishima continues, "What is the problem? Don't tell me you're procrastinating again."

"Shit Tsukki, how come you know me this well?" Kuroo whines.

"I'm nothing special, you're just too predictable." Tsukishima laughs, without a hint of holding back. 

"Ouch man, that hurts! Anyways, listen to me, my time has come! The infamous Grim Reaper is waiting for me but oh no, not to take my life! Because that would be easy, you know? So it says "How about I make someone suffer for 4 months without actually killing them? That would be soo original! And let's see who'll be my victim..." and voila! Kuroo fudgin' Tetsurou! Do you think he picked me because of my hair? Like, maybe he wanted to punish me because of my hair style? But what can I do, I have 'bad boy' written all over my genes and my hair just goes along with it."

"You've been talking for almost 50 seconds now, are you sure you'd like to waste your time? I'll be hanging up soon." Tsukishima knows more than anyone if he is to answer back and encourage Kuroo, there'll be no end to this phone call.

"Okay okay... Today I need to enroll to my classes online and I need to take physics classes this semester and you know my feelings towards 'that thing'. I tried to avoid it since my junior year but the inevitable has come. What do I doooo!"

"Not graduating and dropping out is always an option, you know. I'm sorry, please wait a minute-" There was a brief silence, then Tsukishima unexpectedly snapped. "You ask me this every single time and I answer the same Kou, it's in the wardrobe's drawer! Ugghh for fuck's sake Tetsu, how can one person be this forgetful, enlighten me."

"He has his other charms honey, stay positive. And don't make fun of me, you know damn well dropping out is not an option." Kuroo continues whimpering. 

"Then, you know damn well what you need to do. I'm hanging up, do your best Tetsu!" 

That clicking sound was signalling desperation for Kuroo. He clenches on his mug and opens his favorite motivational song, he knows he can get through it while singing at the top of his lungs.

 

δ

 

Labs aren't too crowded and his own group is nowhere to be found, Kuroo is alone on his first day and first experiment. He attempts to skim through the lab manual one more time and his brain resist too much to let anything past beyond its borders, he closes it back immediately. He wants to finish this immediately and have some peace, lying on the lawn in front of  the library, under the nice weather.He glances at the door to check if the assistant is here yet, only to see another student to enter the lab, though this one moves towards the board with such confidence and starts to take off his bag and jacket. 

" _Oh, the assistant looks pretty young._ " Kuroo thinks to himself. " _Ooohh, has a nice build, too._ " He tries not to drool over the setup. He has dark navy jeans, a petrol blue t-shirt and a light gray cardigan on top. 

Tsukki was the one who scraped the last bits of homophobia in him and encouraged Kuroo so much to come in terms with his own sexuality. Then, came his adorable boyfriend Bokuto. Both of them were so constructive and helpful when Kuroo consulted them about his problems. Sometimes things would get too embarrassing, WAY TOO embarrassing considering how open -to a point he can be considered oblivious- Bokuto is about +18 stuff. Still, Kuroo feels so lucky and indebted, when thinking back on those days.

"Hello everyone! I'll be your little helper today, you can call me Sawamura! All of you have participated in last week's orientation about the rules, grading, how to draw graphics and all the other details so I'll get to the experiment straight. I'll divide the whole thing into three parts, please stop me anytime you have hard time following through! This experiment is about motion with constant acceleration..." 

Kuroo wants to raise his hand to ask "What is physics even..." but maybe that would be too elementary. Though, if this 'Sawamura' will be his assistant throughout the semester, maybe he would consider complaining less. Sawamura, on the other hand, is talking about masses, frequencies and laws of motion, then moving on to explaining what to do with the setup and it is... understandable... kind of? 

"And that's how you use these smart timers. After you're done with this, we'll move on to the graphic part. Any questions?"

A deadly silence falls over the room.

"If no, then chop chop!"

Everyone is back at their designated tables and Kuroo is still the only one who showed up from the group. When he sits at one of the stools to get himself going, Sawamura comes near.

"Oh, you are alone. Do you want a company? I can get someone to work with you from another group if you'd like." he asks. 

"I'd actually prefer if you wouldn't. I can do it faster if I'm alone." Kuroo retorts, trying not to gawk at his ridiculously beautiful eyes. 

"Okay, if you think it'll be better. Call me when you need anything." The assistant smiles genuinely and walks away to answer another student's question.

" _Arrgh, what sorcery is this! Does he intend to burn me alive with that smile?!_ " Kuroo sighs loudly.

 

δ

 

Without much problem, he gets through the first part but soon after realizes that he was quick to call himself a genius. He raises his hand.

"Uhm teacher, I have a question about this part." 

Sawamura was reading a novel at his own table but lifts his head the instant Kuroo starts to speak. Putting his bookmark in between, he rushes to Kuroo's side.

"Yeah, what seems to be the problem?" he asks as he bends over the table. Kuroo puts his best effort to shift his gaze away but Sawamura's arms are so toned and tempting, he fails miserably every time. 

"Uhm, so... Each time, I release the sled on the air track from a higher point and measure the time, right? The higher the sled is, it takes more time to reach down the gates."

"You are correct." 

"But on the timer, the results I see are decreasing. Shouldn't they increase, since it takes longer for sled to reach the gates? Am I doing something wrong?" 

"I'll give you a hint and tell you what you are doing is correct. What do you think you're missing out?"

Kuroo hums and scratches his head in frustration. Sawamura pats his shoulder and continues.

"You're a computer engineer, right? Give yourself a little credit, you can find it out." He tries to encourage the other but can clearly read from Kuroo's expression that he has already given up on guessing.

"Alright. It's true that when you release the sled from a higher point it takes more time to reach the gate and gains more speed, that's because it accelerates. However, what we are measuring here is-" He takes the sled in his hands and moves closer to Kuroo. "-you see the two little dashes at the top? The distance between them is 1 centimeter and we are measuring how much time it takes for sled to cover this distance. Which means, the velocity increases but the distance you cover is the same; so the time has to decrease. Is it clear now?" 

Little lights flicker in Kuroo's brain and he feels his nerves are short-circuiting because how on earth is it possible for him to understand a thing from physics? He is dumbfounded and Sawamura is still looking at him, expecting a yes or no but Kuroo is too busy celebrating and cheering in his own little world.

"Do you want me to go over it once more?" Sawamura wants to make sure.

"Oh no, not necessary. Thank you very much." Kuroo manages to look back and smile. 

"Sweet!" 

Sawamura pats him once more on the shoulder and visits other tables, making sure they are doing their job correctly. Kuroo stares at his back for a while, only to go back to his internal cheering mode and claiming he's a genius but this time, he congratulates himself for coming up with the most brilliant idea.

 

δ

 

Kuroo waits for students to clear out the lab. After grading everyone's result, Sawamura was marking the the notes down on a spread sheet at the table. Kuroo advances silently and waits for the teacher to notice him. It doesn't take Sawamura much to raise his head.

"Dissatisfied with the points you got?" he chuckles quietly.

"What? Hell no, you gave me more than I deserved, no way I'm giving them back." Kuroo tries to joke but it's painfully obvious that his brain doesn't function properly, so he ends up embarrassing himself. He's so grateful that Sawamura is the kind angel he is, he actually laughs at that lame sentence.

"Then, if it's not grade related, have any questions?" Sawamura locks his arms on the chest, a motion that underlines just how great his biceps are; a feast for Kuroo's eyes he can never get tired of dining on.

"It's just that... I'm really bad at this subject and it's my senior year, I have to pass this class in order to graduate. I was wondering if it was possible for me to visit you at your office hours and ask questions occasionally? Today's the first time my brain was able to comprehend something belonging to the physics realm."

"Hahah, you say office hours and all but I'm not a teacher." Sawamura responds joyously.

"Oh my god are we being tricked by a physics fraud?" Kuroo jokingly gasps, putting his hand on the chest. 

"I'm a senior year student just like you. There is so much work load on the department's shoulders and not enough assistants, so they hire students as part-timers. What I taught today still holds true though, feel free to check! About the physics class, you're exaggerating if you ask me. You just need to let your guard down a little and maybe read a couple of popular science books to get warmed up rather than the cold and heavy text books. And, what do you have to offer in return for my efforts?" Sawamura winks, leaving Kuroo baffled.

"Y-you mean you'll help me studying?"

"Yeah. I mean I have my own classes and I'm almost always at the library, when you decide to study, you can drop by and I can answer your questions in the mean time. What do you say?"

"Are you kidding, I accept! So, what to offer..." He wants to make a "My body." joke ( _ ~~maybe not entirely a joke~~_ ) and immediately a furious Tsukishima appears in his mind, lecturing him for hours how not to flirt with sappy comebacks.

"You eat, right?"

"As much as the next person." Sawamura giggles.

"I excel at baking cakes, cookies, pies or such so I can provide low quality carbs to fuel us?" Kuroo raises a brow. 

"We got ourselves a deal, mister." Sawamura chimes.

His phone beeping, indicating he just received Sawamura's contact info, is the most blissful his day can get. 


End file.
